sportscastingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of FIFA World Cup broadcasters
The FIFA World Cup was first broadcast on television in 1954 and is now the most widely viewed and followed sporting event in the world, exceeding even the Olympic Games.715.2 million individuals watched the final match of the 2006 tournament (representing 11% of the entire population of the planet). The 2006 World Cup draw, which decided the distribution of teams into groups, was watched by 300 million viewers. Asia Bangladesh * 2018: Sony Pictures Networks * 1974-2014: BTV * 1974-2014: Maasranga Television Brunei * 2006-now: Astro (all matches) * 1998: NTV7 (all matches simulcast with STMB TV3 in live telecast) * 1994-2002: STMB TV3 (all matches shares with NTV7 in live telecast on 1998) * 1978-1990 and 2006-2014:RTB TV1 Cambodia * 2006-2014: CTN * 1986-2002: TVK * 1974: TVREK * 1970: TVRK China PR * 2018: CCTV-5+ (all matches in HD, full matches live on CCTV-5) * 1978-2014: CCTV East Timor * 2018: ETO Telco * 2006-2014: RTTL Hong Kong * 2018: ViuTV (nineteen matches in live telecast), Now TV (all matches in live telecast) * 2014: TVB (all matches in live telecast) (22 matches in free-to-air terrestrial television; all matches in pay television) * 2002-2010: ATV (selected matches and final in live telecast), TVB (selected matches and final in live telecast) and Cable TV Hong Kong (all matches in live telecast) * 1982-1998: ATV and TVB (all matches in live telecast) * 1974-1978: TVB and RTV (selected matches in live telecast) * 1970: TVB (selected matches) India * 2018: Sony Pictures Networks * 2014: Sony SIX, Sony KIX,SONY TEN 1 * 1962-2010: ESPN Asia, Star Sports & Doordarshan Indonesia * 2018: Trans Media, K-Vision, and IndiHome (UseeTV) (all matches in live telecast) * 2014: Visi Media Asia and K-Vision * 2010: RCTI (46-matches) and Global TV (20-matches) * 2006: SCTV (all matches) * 2002: RCTI (all matches in live telecast) * 1998: TVRI, RCTI, SCTV, TPI, ANTeve and Indosiar (all matches in live telecast) * 1994: TVRI (12-matches), TPI (16-matches), RCTI (all matches in live telecast) and SCTV (8-matches) * 1990: TVRI (10-matches) and RCTI (all matches in live telecast) * 1986: TVRI (all matches) * 1982: TVRI Colour (all matches) * 1966-1978: TVRI Black and White (all matches) Iran * 2018: beIN Sports * 1962-now: IRIB 3 Japan * 2014-now: Tokyo Fuji Television HD (JOCX-DTV8), Tokyo NHK General TV HD (JOAK-DTV1), Tokyo Nippon Television HD (JOAK-DTV4), Tokyo Broadcasting System Television HD (JORX-DTV6), Tokyo TV Asahi HD (JOEX-DTV5) and TV Tokyo HD (JOTX-DTV7) (all matches in live telecast) * 2010: Tokyo Japan Cable Television (all matches), Tokyo NHK General TV HD (JOAK-DTV1) (twenty-two matches), Tokyo Nippon Television HD (JOAK-DTV4) (five matches), Tokyo Fuji Television HD (JOCX-DTV8) (five matches), Tokyo TBS Television HD (JORX-DTV6) (five matches), Tokyo TV Asahi HD (JOEX-DTV5) (four matches) and TV Tokyo HD (JOTX-DTV7) (three matches) * 2006: Tokyo Fuji Television HD (JOCX-DTV8) * 1966-2002: TV Tokyo (all matches) * 1962-2002: Tokyo Fuji Television and Tokyo TV Asahi (all matches) * 1958-2002: Tokyo TBS Television (all matches) * 1954-2002: Tokyo NHK General TV and Tokyo Nippon Television (all matches) Kyrgyzstan * 2018: Match TV * 2014: NTS * 1994-2010: KTRK Laos * 2014: TVLAO * 1986-2010: LNTV Macau * 1982-now: TDM Malaysia * 2006-now: Astro (all matches) * 1998: NTV7 (all matches simulcast with STMB TV3 in live telecast) * 1994-2002: STMB TV3 (all matches shares with NTV7 in live telecast on 1998) * 1982-1990 and 2006-2018: RTM TV1 and TV2 (all matches) * 1970-1978: RTM Rangkaian Pertama and Rangkaian Kedua Black and White (all matches) * 1966-1978: Televisyen Malaysia Black and White (all matches) Maldives * 2018: Sony Pictures Networks * 1982-2014: TVM Myanmar * 2014: Sky Net * 1982-2010: MRTV Nepal * 2018: Nepal Television, Kantipur Television Network, and Dish Home action sports North Korea * 2018: KBS, MBC, SBS (all matches in live telecast) Pakistan * 2018: Sony Pictures Networks and PTV Sports (all matches) Philippines * 2018: ABS-CBN (all matches live) * 2014: ABS-CBN Sports and Action and Balls (all matches) * 2010: Balls and Studio 23 (all matches) Singapore * 2018: Mediacorp Toggle, Singtel TV and StarHub TV (all matches in live telecast) * 2014: Mediacorp Okto (four matches) and Singtel TV/StarHub TV (all matches in live telecast) * 2010: Mediacorp Channel 5 (four matches) and Singtel TV/StarHub TV (all matches in live telecast) * 2006: Mediacorp Channel 5 (four matches) and StarHub TV (all matches in live telecast) * 2002: Mediacorp Fifth Frequency (four matches) and Singapore Cable Vision (all matches in live telecast) * 1998: Singapore Television Twelve (STV12) Premiere 12 (all matches) * 1990-1994: Singapore Broadcasting Corporation Twelfth Frequency (all matches) * 1986: Singapore Broadcasting Corporation Fifth Frequency and Twelfth Frequency (all matches) * 1982: Singapore Broadcasting Corporation Eighth Frequency (opening match, delayed) and Fifth Frequency (semifinal and final, live) * 1978: Radio and Television of Singapore Fifth Frequency (all matches) * 1974 Final: Radio and Television of Singapore Fifth Frequency Color * 1966-1974: Radio and Television of Singapore Fifth Frequency Black and White (all matches) Sri Lanka * 2018: Sony Pictures Networks * 1986-2018: SLRC South Korea * 2018: KBS, MBC and SBS (all matches in live telecast) * 2014: KBS, MBC and SBS (all matches of the Final competitions in live telecast and all matches of South American Qualification matches (SBS Sports only)); JTBC (all matches of Asian Qualification matches during September 2016~2020); SPOTV (all matches of European Qualification matches) * 2010: SBS (all matches) * 2006: KBS, MBC and SBS (all matches) * 1994-2002: KBS and SBS (all matches in live telecast) Taiwan * 2010-2018: ELTA TV (Taiwan)3 * 2002-2014: Era Television Tajikistan * 2018: Match TV * 1994-2014: TVT Thailand * 2018: Channel 5 HD, Amarin TV, True4U and True Sport (all matches in live telecast) * 2010-2014: RS Public Company Limited (Terrestrial: Channel 3, Channel 5, Channel 7, Modernine TV, NBT (Channel 11); Satellite: RS Sunbox) (all matches in live telecast) * 2002-2006: Dhospaak Communication Agency Company Limited; subsidiary company of Thai Beverages PCL. (Analog Terrestrial: Channel 3, Channel 5, Channel 7, Modernine TV (Channel 9), Channel 11) (all matches in live telecast) * 1970–1998: Television Pool of Thailand (Analog Terrestrial Black and White Television: Channel 4, Channel 7; Colour: Channel 3, Channel 5 (7 in BWTV), Channel 7, Channel 9 (4 in BWTV)) (all matches in live telecast) Uzbekistan * 2018: UZREPORT TV * 1994-2014: NTRC Vietnam * 2002–2010 and 2018: HTV * 2006–2014: VTC * 1982–now: VTV (all matches) * 1974: THVN9 (only final) Australia * 2018: Optus Sport (all matches in live telecast) and SBS (25 matches in live telecast) * 2014: SBS (all matches in live telecast) * 2010: SBS, ESPN * 2006: SBS * 2002: SBS (48 matches in live telecast) and Nine Network (16 matches in live telecast) * 1990–1998: SBS * 1986: ABC, SBS * 1974–1982: ABC Europe Albania * 2006-2014: Digitalb * 1962-2002, 2010-now: RTSH Armenia * 1994-now: ARMTV Austria * 1958-now: ORF Azerbaijan * 2010-now: İTV * 2002-2006: Lider TV * 1994-1998: AzTV Belarus * 1994-now: BTRC Belgium * 1954-now: RTBF and VRT Bosnia and Herzegovina * 2002-now: BHRT * 1998: BHT * 1994: RTV BiH Bulgaria * 1962-now: BNT Croatia * 1994-now: HRT Cyprus * 1962-now: CyBC Czech Republic * 1994-now: ČT Czechoslovakia * 1954-1990: ČST Denmark * 2002-now: TV 2 * 1954-now: DR East Germany * 1974-1986: DDR-FS * 1954-1970, 1990: DFF Estonia * 1994-now: ETV France * 1978-now: TF1 * 1966-1974: ORTF * 1954-1962: RTF Georgia * 1994-now: GPB Germany * 1994-now: ARD and ZDF(all matches, 2002: 24 matches) * 2002-2010: Premiere/Sky (all matches) * 2018: Sky (25 matches only in 4K) Finland * 1962-now: Yle * 1994-1998: MTV3 Greece * 2018-now: ERT * 2014: NERIT * 1970s-2010: ERT Hungary * 2006: RTL Klub * 1958-2002 and 2010-now: MTV Iceland * 2010: Stöð 2 Sport * 2006: Sýn * 1970-2002 and 2010-now: RÚV Ireland * 1962-now: RTÉ Italy * 2018: Canale 5 (21 matches), Italia 1 (35 matches) and Canale 20 (8 matches) * 1954-2014: RAI Latvia * 1994-now: LTV Lithuania * 1994-1998, 2006-now: LRT * 2002: TV4 * 2010: LNK Macedonia * 1994-now: MRT Moldova * 1994-now: TRM Montenegro * 2010-now: RTCG * 2006: TV In Netherlands * 1966: NTS * 1970-now: NOS Norway * 1954-now: NRK * 2002-now: TV 2 Poland * 2010–2018: TVP (all 64 matches) * 2002–2006: TVP (12 matches in 2002, 32 matches in 2006) and Polsat Sport (all 64 matches) * 1974–1998: TVP * 1970: TP (final only, on a three-day tape-delay) * 1966: TP Portugal * 1958-now: RTP Romania * 1958-now: TVR Russia * 2018: Perviy Kanal, VGTRK, Match TV * 2014: Channel One, All-Russia State Television and Radio Broadcasting Company * 2010: Channel One (26 matches), All-Russia State Television and Radio Broadcasting Company (38 matches) * 1998–2006: Channel One, All-Russia State Television and Radio Broadcasting Company * 1994: Channel One Ostankino, Russia-1 SFR Yugoslavia * 1958-1990: JRT Serbia * 1994-now: RTS Slovakia * 2014-now: RTVS * 1994-2010: STV Slovenia * 1994-now: RTVSLO Spain * 2018: Telecinco and Cuatro * 2014: Telecinco, Cuatro and Gol Televisión * 2010: Telecinco, Cuatro and Digital+ * 2006: laSexta, Cuatro and Digital+ * 2002: Antena 3 and Vía Digital * 1962–1998: TVE Soviet Union * 1958–1990: Soviet Central Television Sweden * 1982-now: SVT * 1958-1978: SRTV * 2006-now: TV4 Switzerland * 1954-now: SRG SSR Turkey * 2006: Kanal 1 * 1970-2002, 2010-now: TRT Ukraine * 2006: Inter, ICTV * 1994-2002, 2010-now: NTU United Kingdom Over 100 nations have provided wall-to-wall coverage since the communications satellite launchings allowed for worldwide coverage beginning in 1966. European coverage of the World Cup has been extensive since 1954 (though with the World Cup held in Chile in 1962, much of the Euro coverage that year was tape-delayed). Broadcast of the qualification for the World Cup Finals for England is currently held by ITV (terrestrial, home and away matches) with Sky holding rights for home and away matches for Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. These were previously held by the BBC but BBC have highlights of each home nation in their respective nation so BBC Scotland show Scotland highlights, BBC Wales show Wales highlights and BBC Northern Ireland show NI highlights. However, coverage of the World Cup Finals is on a government mandated 'protected' list meaning it must be shown on free-to-air terrestrial television (BBC, ITV, Channel 4, Five) as opposed to satellite or cable television.6 Although only one broadcaster is required, the two biggest terrestrial operators, the BBC and ITV, have always made a joint bid for coverage with broadcast of the Home Nations matches (particularly England) alternating between the broadcasters up to the later stages of the tournament. This is believed to prevent an extremely expensive bidding war for coverage between the two networks, with the current agreement running until the 2014 tournament. West Germany * 1966-1990: ZDF * 1954-1986: DF Notes * In the 2006 World Cup, ITV showed 2 of England's three group games, with the BBC showing one. However, the BBC would then have shown England through to the final, had they made it; this would have been on an exclusive basis for the round of 16 and the quarter finals (the latter being the round where England were actually eliminated), with coverage of the semi-final and final being shared with ITV. The same method was used for the 2010 World Cup, where ITV showed the first two England games, and the BBC would have shown the next 2, with England's semi final shared on both channels and the Final as well, but with England eliminated in the second round, the BBC instead had the first choice of the two quarter finals, and ITV the choice of a semi final and the third place match, with both channels showing the Final. * For the 2014 World Cup the BBC showed England's first match against Italy with ITV showing the other 2 matches against Uruguay and Costa Rica. BBC had first choice for the 2nd round while ITV had first choice quarter final so if England got to the Quarters, which they didn't, the match would have been exclusively live on ITV. * For the 2018 World Cup the BBC will show England’s first 2 games against Tunisia and Panama respectively with ITV showing the one remaining group stage match against Belgium. Africa Middle East and North Africa * 2002-2006:ART Sport (all matches) * 2010-2022:beIN Sports (all matches) Whole of Africa * 2018: Kwesé Sports Algeria * 2014-now: EPTV * 1986-1998: ENTV * 1966-1982: RTA Burundi * 1986-now: RTNB Egypt * 1974-2002: ERTU * 2014-now: beIN Sports Ghana * 1974-2018:GTV , * 2018:Startimes Libya * 1970-1998: LJBC Mali * 1986-now: ORTM Morocco * 1962-1998: SNRT * 1958: RTM Namibia * 1994-now: NBC Niger * 1970-now: ORTN Senegal * 1966-now: RTS1 South Africa * 1978-now: SABC * SuperSport Togo * 1974-now: TVT Tunisia * 1990-1998: ERTT * 1970-1986: RTT North America Canada CBC broadcast the FIFA World Cup in 1978, 1982, 1986 and 2010, as well as the 2014 World Cup, along with Sportsnet. TSN also broadcast the FIFA World Cup in 1990, 1994, 1998, 2002 and 2006. On October 27, 2011, Bell Media, the parent company of TSN, announced that they had secured broadcast rights for FIFA soccer from 2015 to 2022. The rights include the 2018 FIFA World Cup, 2022 FIFA World Cup, and the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup —which was hosted in Canada. Mexico * 1974–Current: Televisa and TV Azteca (all matches) * 1966–1970: Telesistema Mexicano (all matches) United States English-language Television FIFA World Cup Finals Notes * The first American coverage of the World Cup consisted only of a previously filmed telecast of the 1966 Final on NBC. The Final was aired before their coverage of the Saturday Major League Baseball Game of the Week. NBC used the black & white BBC feed and aired it on a two-hour film delay. This was the first time soccer had been shown in the United States as a stand-alone broadcast. Previously, ABC's Wide World of Sports had shown England's Football Association Cup on as long as a two-week delay. * 1970's coverage was usually week-old filmed highlights shown on ABC’s Wide World of Sports. * 1974's coverage also contained week-old filmed highlights on CBS Sports Spectacular. * 1978 had no English language coverage on American television at all. Other FIFA World Cup rounds Notes * In 1982, PBS and ESPN provided the first thorough American television coverage of the FIFA World Cup. ABC aired the first live telecast of 1982 FIFA World Cup Final. ABC aired commercials during the live action. Meanwhile, PBS aired same day highlights of the top game of the day. * 1986 marked the first time that the World Cup had extensive live cable and network television coverage in the United States. ESPN carried 25 matches on weekdays, all with broadcasters in studio while NBC aired 7 matches on weekends (including the "Hand of God" quarterfinal) with broadcasters from Mexico. NBC's theme music for their 1986 coverage was Herb Alpert's "1980", from his 1979 album Rise. It was originally a cue meant for the ill-fated 1980 Moscow Summer Olympics broadcasts. * In 1990, TNT covered the World Cup exclusively in the United States and had many features of the host country (Italy). * The 1994 American coverage had many firsts: The first with all 52 matches televised, the first with no commercial interruptions during live action, and the first to feature an on-screen score & time box. * In 1998, all 64 matches were televised in the United States live for the first time. * The 2002 American coverage had 59 games live, ABC Sports broadcast 2002 World Cup Final live and 8 other matches (5 of which rebroadcasted on ABC), in spite of the games being played in Japan and South Korea, and therefore aired in the middle of the night. * The 2006 World Cup from Germany had all 64 games live as well. ** Dave O'Brien and Marcelo Balboa were the lead broadcast team for the 2006 FIFA World Cup coverage on ESPN and ABC Sports, despite having no experience calling soccer matches prior to 2006. Because The Walt Disney Company, owner of both ESPN and ABC, retained control over on-air talent, the appointment of Dave O'Brien as the lead play-by-play announcer was made over the objections of Soccer United Marketing, who wanted JP Dellacamera to continue in that role. Disney stated that their broadcast strategy was intended, in voice and style, to target the vast majority of Americans who do not follow the sport on a regular basis. Mispronunciation and incorrect addressing of names, misuse of soccer terminology, and lack of insight into tactics and history plagued the telecasts, resulting in heavy criticism from English-speaking soccer fans, many of whom ended up watching the games on Univision instead. * The 2010 coverage from South Africa introduced ESPN 3D for 25 matches. * The 2014 coverage was available on mobile devices and tablets via the WatchESPN application, as well as on Xbox 360 and Xbox One video game consoles, live and on-demand, via the ESPN on Xbox Live application. * Starting in 2018, coverage will be available on mobile devices and tablets via the FOX Sports Go application and on Xbox One consoles via the FOX Sports application. Spanish-language Television Notes * From 2002–2010, José Luis Chilavert joined Pablo Ramirez and Jesus Bracamontes on the booth during the Univision broadcast of the FIFA World Cup Final match. * Starting in 2018, coverage will be available on mobile devices and tablets via the Telemundo Deportes' En Vivo application and on home devices such as the Xbox One and Rokuvia the NBC Sports application. Central America Costa Rica * 2018: Teletica Canal 7 and TD Más * 2014: Repretel (4, 6, 11) and Teletica (Teletica Canal 7, XPERTV) * 2010: Repretel (4, 6, 11) and Teletica (Teletica Canal 7, XPERTV) * 2006: Repretel (4, 6, 11) * 2002: Repretel (4, 6, 11) * 1998: Repretel (6, 9, 11), Teletica Canal 7 and Canal 2 (Univisión de Costa Rica) * 1994:Teletica Canal 7 and Canal 2 (Univisión de Costa Rica) * 1990: Teletica Canal 7, Telecentro Canal 6 and Canal 2 (Univisión de Costa Rica) * 1986: Teletica Canal 7, Telecentro Canal 6 and Canal 2 (Univisión de Costa Rica) * 1982:Teletica Canal 7 and Telecentro Canal 6 * 1978:Teletica Canal 7 and Telecentro Canal 6 * 1974:Teletica Canal 7 and Telecentro Canal 6 * 1970:Teletica Canal 7 and Telecentro Canal 6 * 1966:Teletica Canal 7 and Telecentro Canal 6 (Deferred all games in both channels) El Salvador * 1990-2018: Telecorporación Salvadoreña (Canal 4) * 1982-1986: Canal 2, Canal 4 Guatemala * 2018: TV Azteca Guate * 1994-2014: Canal 3, Televisiete, Teleonce, Trecevisión * 1970-1990: Canal 3, Televisiete Honduras * 2018: Televicentro (TSi, Canal 5, Telecadena 7/4, Mega Clásicos) * 2014: Televicentro (Telesistema, Canal 5, Telecadena 7/4), VTV * 1998-2010: Televicentro (Telesistema, Canal 5, Telecadena 7/4) * 1970-1994: Canal 5 Nicaragua * 1998-present: Canal 10 * 1990-present: Canal 2 Panama * 2014-2018: RPC, TVN, TVMax, Telemetro * 2002-2010: RPC, TVN, TVMax * 1966-1998: RPC, TVN Dominican Republic * 2018: Antena 7, Antena 21 * 2006-2014: Telemicro, Digital 15 South America Argentina * 2018: El Trece, Canal 9, TV Pública, América TV, Telefe, TyC Sports, Cable Sport, América Sports, 365 Sports, DeporTV, Express Digital and Dibox * 2014: TV Pública and TyC Sports * 2010: Canal 7, Telefe and TyC Sports * 2006: América TV, Canal Siete, Canal 9, Telefe, El Trece, TyC Sports, Cable Sport, América Sports, 365 Sports and K24 * 2002: América TV, Canal 7, Azul TV and TyC Sports * 1998: América TV, Canal 9, Telefe and El Trece (10 matches); Canal 10 Avellaneda, Canal 4 San Justo and Canal 6 Berazategui (28 matches); TyC Sports, Cable Sport, América Sports, 365 Sports, TC Sports, Cablehogar, CCC Tucumán, Supercanal and Bahia Video Cable (32 matches); DirecTV Sports (64 matches) * 1994: América 2, ATC, Canal 9 Libertad, Telefe and Canal 13 (10 matches); Canal 10 Avellaneda, Canal 4 San Justo and Canal 6 Berazategui (52 matches); Multicanal, VCC, Cablevisión, Buenos Aires Cable, Telecentro, Supercanal, Cablehogar and Cablevideo Santa Fe (64 matches) * 1990: ATC * 1982-1986: Canal 2, ATC, Canal 9, Canal 11 and Canal 13 * 1978: A78TV * 1962-1974: Canal 7 and Canal 13 * 1958: Canal 7 Bolivia * 1986-present: Red Uno * 1998-present: Unitel Brazil * 2018: Rede Globo, SporTV and Fox Sports * 2014: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, SporTV, ESPN Brasil, BandSports and Fox Sports * 2010: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, SporTV, ESPN Brasil and BandSports * 2006: Rede Globo, SporTV, ESPN Brasil and BandSports * 2002: Rede Globo and SporTV * 1998: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, SBT, Rede Manchete and Rede Record (52 matches); SporTV and ESPN Brasil (64 matches) * 1994: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes and SBT (52 matches live); SporTV (64 matches delayed) * 1990: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, SBT and Rede Manchete * 1986: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, SBT, Rede Manchete and Rede Record * 1982: Rede Globo and TV Cultura * 1978: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, Rede Tupi, Rede de Emissoras Independentes and TV Cultura * 1974: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, Rede Tupi, Rede de Emissoras Independentes, Rede Gazeta and TV Cultura * 1970: Rede Globo, Rede Bandeirantes, Rede Tupi, Rede de Emissoras Independentes, Rede Gazeta and Rede Excelsior Chile * 2018: TVN, Megavisión and Canal 13 * 2014: TVN and Canal 13 * 2010: TVN * 2006: TVN, Megavisión and Red Televisión * 2002: TVN and Canal 13 * 1998: TVN, Canal 13 and Chilevisión * 1978-1994: TVN and Canal 13 * 1974: TVN * 1966-1970: Canal 13 * 1962: Canal 13 and Canal 9 Colombia * 2002-present: Caracol TV and RCN TV * 1998: Canal Uno, Canal A, Caracol TV and RCN TV * 1994: Cadena Uno and Canal A * 1982-1990: Cadena Uno and Cadena Dos * 1962: Cadena Uno Ecuador * 2018: RTS * 2014: TC Televisión, Gama TV and Oromar Televisión * 2010: TC Televisión and Gama TV * 2006: Ecuavisa, Teleamazonas and RTS * 2002: Teleamazonas and Telesistema * 1998: Ecuavisa, Teleamazonas, Telesistema, TC Televisión, Gamavisión and SíTV * 1994: Ecuavisa, Teleamazonas, Telesistema, TC Televisión and Gamavisión * 1990: Ecuavisa, Teleamazonas, Telecuatro, Telecentro and Gamavisión * 1986: Ecuavisa, Telecuatro, Telecentro and Gamavisión * 1982: Ecuavisa, Telecuatro, Telecentro and Telenacional * 1978: Ecuavisa and Telecentro * 1974: Ecuavisa and Telecentro * 1970: Ecuavisa and Telecentro Perú * 2018: Latina, Panamericana Televisión, TV Perú and DirecTV Sports (all matches) * 2014: ATV and DirecTV Sports (all matches) * 2010: ATV and DirecTV Sports (all matches) * 2006: ATV and DirecTV Sports (all matches) * 2002: ATV and DirecTV Sports (all matches) * 1998: América Televisión and Panamericana Televisión * 1994: América Televisión and Panamericana Televisión * 1990: América Televisión and Panamericana Televisión * 1986: América Televisión and Panamericana Televisión * 1982: América Televisión and Panamericana Televisión * 1978: América Televisión and Panamericana Televisión * 1974: América Televisión * 1970: América Televisión Paraguay * 2018: SNT and Telefuturo * 2014: SNT and Telefuturo * 2010: SNT and Telefuturo * 2006: SNT and Telefuturo * 2002: SNT and Telefuturo * 1998: SNT, Canal 13 and Telefuturo * 1994: SNT, Canal 13 * 1990: SNT, Canal 13 * 1986: SNT, Canal 13 * 1982: SNT * 1978: SNT Uruguay * 2018: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce, TCC Sports * 2014: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce, TCC Sports * 2010: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce, TCC Sports * 2006: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 2002: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1998: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1994: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1990: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1986: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1982: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1978: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce * 1974: Monte Carlo TV, Teledoce, Canal 10, and Teledoce Venezuela * 2018: Venevisión * 2014: Venevisión, Meridiano TV and TVes * 2010: Venevisión and Meridiano TV * 2006: RCTV, Venevisión and Meridiano TV * 2002: Venevisión and Meridiano TV * 1978 - 1998: RCTV, Venevisión and VTV * 1974: RCTV and Venevisión * 1970: RCTV